finn_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
To Avenge a God
Apollo * God going to be murdered * Likes parties and drinks * likes foods * likes stuff * wise but know when to have fun * knows the dangers of the dark for his sister succumbed due to his uncle's influence towards it. * dutiful every day aiding the sun across the sky since the creator birthed him to keep it in motion, and has expanded that Empire and system to provide for many jobs and maintenance people. * gives to charity * knows people should just make their own choices and shouldn't look up to deities, their just "a little more immortal and a little more powerful" than everyone else, really the responsibility is the difference * is friends with Francis, but wants him to stop with all the worship * when he was young he wanted the fame but quickly realized he didn't need or want it when Artemis started a cult Elf: Hammond * prestigious diplomat and politician * greedy and easily bribed, always wanted more money * slimy, tries to keep the peace more for their own safety than the safety of others * envies the power and influence of Apollo and sticks around to kind of leech some of it from him by association Satyr: Francis * Cleric for the Sun Clerics (cause Apollo hehe) * self righteous and always for keeping clean as the sun * is okay with conflict and easily looks down on others * has started to think Apollo isn't worthy of the power he holds * doesn't understand how this religion has spouted around Apollo and why Apollo seems to reject all of his (Francis's) hard work * wants a new sun god in charge who who make a name for himself and command thousands with powerful and fruitfulness Elf: Niphelic * warrior of the sun clerics. In a war against dark creatures has many battles. Just steal virgo * hates dark creatures to the point of racism for example the Jadus. * a little loose with the rules and will get dirty to get the right result. * respects strength * very stern Dwarf: Artiax K'dar * old calm king, lots of party times in his past * gluttony, fat, loves food * kind of a distant leader, doesn't care much * keeps in good terms with Apollo because of selfish reasons * likes the parties * the region prospers Glade Runner: Petey * festivities and fortune an old friend of Apollo * alcoholic drinks too much and has abandoned the Glade Runner tribes years ago to fear of failure * got taken in by Apollo to just have a home, kind of his lazy butler * Jealous of the Sasanqi, a bit bigger towards Apollo * tries to do his best but seems a bit clumsy * inherits surprisingly the estate and wealth of Apollo which he cries and runs out of the room at Sasanqi: Ernest * a searcher who always watched the sunrise, someone who due to that has slowly gotten to know Apollo * will take over for Apollo * his sidekick and thankful for everything that's been done for him * doesn't understand Apollo's lifestyle of so much stuff, things it takes away from the suns * slow and methodical, but always intentional * very smart very helpful * inherits the business of Apollo and becomes a lesser deity of the sun Jadus: Julius * very silent and mysterious * no one is sure why they're there * always avoid the general for obvious reasons * keeps tabs on Artemis for Apollo. He hasn't stopped caring * a double agent and doesn't want to blow his cover or have many people recognize him * always ends a conversation conveniently with the players * Apollo took him off the streets * Hates the sun clerics and their bigotry Elf: Alphius * an old man * overall jolly but definitely seems like he wants life to be better * will talk to anyone and genuinely wants them to have the best * wants Apollo's power * thinks he could use it better * thinks he could lead the sun clerics in a more powerful way and better the world * in love with the old ideas of elves and taking over the continent Gnome: Crendin * reads the will of Apollo * was his lawyer and business adviser on brands and PR * Just there for the encounter and evidence